Everlasting Love: The Flame Will Never Die
by Kyoushu Amaya
Summary: Edward Elric has long since moved in with his lover, Roy Mustang. However, after a few weeks of innocent love they try out something new. Rated M for later chapters. RoyxEd!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction and I know its a bit... um... vague, but please read it and comment anyway! I need all the help i can get! This is not going to be a oneshot either. I plan on having lemons in later chapters as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA so sad...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Central had been very different the past few weeks. Why you ask? Let's just say that there are secrets behind closed doors.

At this moment Colonel Roy Mustang sat at his desk, signing his life away. Riza had once again added to his pile of already plentiful paperwork. For brief moments the Colonel was tempted to pull his gloves out of his pocket and send the paperwork ablaze, though at the moment he wasn't up to facing his subordinates gun.

Roy sighed and slumped back in his chair, hoping that he would soon think of a good excuse not to finish the paperwork.

Suddenly, a loud, irritated knock came to his door.

Startled, the Colonel hastily scrambled for his pen and signed more papers before calling, " Come in." The door opened to reveal the Fullmetal Alchemist himself. His usual braid, attire, and short stature gave Roy a sense of Relief. Ed scoffed, " What you can't say more than that? I've been gone for three weeks Colonel Bastard." Roy managed to laugh, " Sorry Edward. Hawkeye's dumped more paperwork on me.", still signing and getting a cramp in his hand.

Ed didn't care. He lept on top of Roy's desk and sat Indian style, glaring at his lover. Roy glanced over at the now fluttering papers and shrugged, giving his chibi the hug he was expecting. Satisfied, Ed hugged Roy back wholeheartedly. Roy in turn, hugged the blonde a bit closer, " Welcome home Ed." he said, not wanting to let go.

Ed snuggled against his Colonel, " Love you too bastard." he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Roy laughed again and pulled out of the embrace, holding Ed out in front of him with his hands on his shoulders. Ed was a bit confused as he sat on Roy's desk and raised an eyebrow at him. Roy answered the questioning look, " Three weeks is three too many Edward." Ed nodded before he was pulled into a passionate kiss. As his lips met Roy's, he knew this is how he wanted it to be for the rest of his life.

Once again, their kiss became a battle for dominance. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's shoulders, trying not to fall off the desk. Roy had other ideas though. When Fullmetal was sitting on the desk, he was a little taller than Roy was. Still passionately kissing Edward, Roy gently pushed off the desk with his foot, making his chair slide back. Ed abruptly pulled out of the kiss and clung to Roy as his behind slipped off the desk, causing him to fall into Roy's lap. The chair nearly toppled over in the process, but Roy held onto the wall to prevent that. Ed's face was flushed from surprise as he glared at the Colonel, " You planned that didn't you!" he said. Roy shrugged, " How else was i going to move you off the desk. " he stated, looking down at the stubborn blonde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. It's short, and I plan to update it. Thanks to my friends who reviewed the first copy, and thanks to you readers for putting up with my ameture-ness... also, thanks to my Nii-san for getting me into RoyxEd!


	2. Chapter 2

Okies, Chapter 2 is in business! First however:

Inuyashabooklover5188: Thanks so much! I plan to update often, so dont worry!

BlackMercifulFaerie: I tend to start off my Fan Fictions in a cute way, then it gets more climactic and stuff towards the end.

Disclaimer: Now, if I owned FMA, I wouldnt be writing this now would I: smug look : For those that didn't get that, I dont own FMA.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed mumbled something before a small clock on Roy's desk went off, signaling freedom for the day. Roy sighed out of relief, " Finally. Lets go home Ed." he said as Ed jumped out of the chair to silence the stupid clock. Roy stood up and collected the fallen papers that Ed had carelessly knocked over.

Ed gave Roy a weird look, " Why are you picking them up? Just leave them there." he suggested, referring to the face that Roy hated paperwork.

Roy sighed, " Normally Edward, I would leave them there. But Hawkeye's been in an exceptionally bad mood lately and I don't want to get shot yet." He found the last few papers and sat them on his desk, " Just be thankful that we have the day off tomorrow."

The blonde nodded, he and Roy planned their days off that way on purpose a few weeks prior. Ed put his red jacket on and made sure that his braid didn't look too bad before walking out the door behind Roy, closing the office door and locking it behind him.

As soon as he got in the car, Ed turned on the radio out of habit, turning it down slightly so they he could still hear what Roy was saying. " Edward, how long has it been since you've seen Alphonse?" he questioned as he drove.

Ed shrugged, " I haven't seen him since I moved in with you. He's still at Resembool. " The boys arms were folded across his chest as he leaned against the door of the car. His elbow hit the window button however, causing the window to roll down suddenly. " Ah!" Ed jumped and then settled down. Roy laughed, " Do I need to set the window locks, Ed?" he asked sarcastically. " Hahaha..."Ed mumbled.

Roy found this quite amusing, " Just don't blow away Ed.". The Colonel braced himself for the explosion.

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE WOULD FIT THROUGH THE CRACK IN A WINDOW AND BLOW AWAY!"

Right on cue. Roy was trying so hard not to laugh, he didn't want to send them into an accident. The usual smirk played across his lips all the same, making Ed even more pissed off. At long last, they pulled into Roy's driveway. Ed stormed out of the car, " You're lucky I love you, bastard."

Roy fished his keys out of his pocket, " I know, I know. I cant help it. Your reactions are just so amusing Ed." Ed didn't know if that was a compliment, or an insult. It was actually a little bit of both in Roy's mind.

The warmth inside the home was very welcoming after today. Ed took the liberty of taking his shoes off and falling lazily onto the couch in front of the TV. Roy shook his head, " Tired are we?" he asked, sarcastically again. Ed gave no response, he was focused on the TV.

Roy shook off the ignorance from Ed and rummaged through the cabinets for something quick to make for dinner. " Is ramen alright with you Ed?" he called. Ed nodded, " Yeah, sure." The boy got up to help Roy by cleaning off everything, the kitchen was a mess. Neither of the alchemists took well to cleaning. Well, Roy kind of did, seeing as the rest of the house was fine. Soon, the smell of ramen almost took over the small house. Ed was complaining before the three minutes were up, " Cant this stuff cook faster..." Roy shook his head, " Not unless you want the house to burn down." Ed mumbled something inaudible before the timer went off, " Yes!", the young alchemist shouted. Roy sat the ramen by the stove, " I'll be right back Ed, I'm going to take a quick shower." Ed nodded and grabbed a bowl, sighing in contentment.

When Roy came back Ed was once again in front of the TV, an empty ramen bowl sat in the sink as proof that the boy had eaten already. Roy now wore plain black pants and a white t-shirt. Roy sat next to Ed on the couch. The blonde lazily leant against Roy, like a pillow. ( A/N Aww, Kodak moment ) Roy wrapped an arm around Ed shoulder and sighed, " Are you that tired Ed?" he asked. Ed nodded, cuddling against the Colonel. This was common for the two. Ed sighed contently, " Hey Roy?" he asked, lifting his head to face the Colonel.

" Hm?" Roy looked down at Ed questioningly.

Ed flung his arms around the Colonel, " We don't have to worry about the others!" he said, a sly tone in his voice. Roy returned the embrace, he couldn't help it. Ed found his way into Roy's lap somehow and once again snuggled against him. Roy rested his head on the boys', both arms wrapped around him caringly, " Edward, I'll never let go." Ed nodded and yawned, " As should it be colonel..."

Soon, both of them fell asleep right there, perfectly content in each others arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

eats forgotten bowl of ramen Well, there you go. I know nothing really happened, but at least its longer right? Anyway, I hope to update with at least a kissing scene in the next few days. I'm usually a quick updater! Please, continue to send reviews, I 3 reviewers.


	3. Chapter 3

FullmetalMustang- I'll probably consult you and Kara-Chan again, I force her to read my ff's while I'm sleeping in S.S class XP

RyukoGirl- Thanks, I know I'm an amateur compared to most other people, so its nice to hear these nice comments

BlackmercifulFaerie- It's a fan fic... I HATE history...but thanks for the advice XD I'll try to become as best as I can at writing RoyxEd!

silverfoxakavash- That's why I started this fic Yay RoyxEd!

YuriYuki- I saw it when Roy first saw Ed. I literally stared at the TV, " Omg, this is the best yaoi pair ever..." And there starts my obsession... : thinks : Hey, that'd be another good ff:: scribbles it down :

Thanks for being an inspiration : kind of : lol.

If I forgot anybody up there sorry . I'm just one person, with a lot of homework, and an annoying little bro. ((Can't exactly write yaoi when he's around XP)). Anyway, I need to make a HUGE apology. To those out there who were hoping for smut in here, don't hold your breath... I'm debating on whether or not to not use any lemon in this particular story. I've gotten many comments about the cute fluffy-ness, so I might keep it that way. Sorry again . But, the good thing is that it's still on my mind, so far though, fluff is winning: 10-4

Anyway, onto Chapter 3 More fluff. : is proud :

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed woke up the next morning hugging a couch pillow. Roy was obviously already up; the smell of coffee practically flooded the place. Drowsily, the young blonde sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Mumbling to himself, he fell back onto the couch lazily.

Roy walked in with his usual cup of coffee, " Well, good morning Ed." he said. His upbeat attitude only served to put Ed in a slight bad mood.

" Why the heck are you so cheerful?" Ed grumbled, not bothering to move.

Roy shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, " I don't really know. " He walked over and sat down next to Ed, earning a glare. " Why are _you_ so upset?"

Ed continued to glare at him, " What time is it Roy?" He asked, attempting to sit up.

Roy laughed, " Time for you to get off the couch Ed."

" That's not the answer I was looking for..."

" I know."

" Then answer my question..."

" Now why would I do that Edward?"

" ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Ed was now standing on the couch, glaring at Roy again.

Roy's plan worked, " Great, you're up. Now go get the mail please."

" YOU LAZY BASTARD!" Ed jumped off the couch and walked to the door, " You want your pipe and slippers too?"

Roy shrugged, " Maybe later." He knew it was a rhetorical question, he was just having fun tormenting Ed. Example: He'd already gotten the mail.

Ed stormed over to the mailbox, " damn colonel... stupid mail... I hate the mornings..." He opened the small door and looked inside " What the hell..." The mailbox was empty. Nothing. Not even a magazine. One of the neighbors gave Ed a funny look.

" Hey kid, what are you doing?" He asked as he let a dog outside.

" I was getting the mail..."

" Why? The Colonel already brought it in. I saw him."

"..."

" Heh heh." The neighbor went inside his house and left Ed to think, or rather, simmer.

" DAMN YOU ROY!" Ed stalked back into the house, only to find that Roy had snuck out the back door. A small note was on the wall:

Edward,

I've gone out. Don't bother looking for me, I'll be back around 2.

- Roy.

Ed crumpled the note in his fist, " Lets see how he like me crashing his little party..." He threw the note in the waste basket and began making a list of the places where Roy might be. Maes' house, Hq, the store, the bar, etc. The young boy didn't even bother to try and disguise himself. He fixed his braid, pulled on his gloves and jacket, and set off, leaving a note for Roy just in case:

Don't get your hopes up, bastard!

-Ed : scribble of self :

Ed's first stop was at the Hughes house. He knocked on the door. From inside you could hear Elysia's shouts of " Daddy! The door is knocking again!" After a short while, Maes opened the door, holding Elysia to get her to calm down.

" Ed, what's the matter?" He asked, seeing the look on Ed's face.

" Is the Colonel here?" Ed said, trying not to get angry in front of Elysia.

Maes shook his head, " No. Why?"

Ed mumbled something; " Do you know where he is? "

" Did you try Hq and the Bar yet?"

" Not yet."

" Well, try there. If you still don't find him, call me and I'll help you."

Ed nodded his thanks and waved goodbye, heading towards Hq. - Damn Colonel, if he thinks this is fun then he's got another thing coming! - The furious blonde thought. When Hq came into view, Ed almost didn't want to go inside. He opened the door and entered the usual chaos. People wandering about doing their business and such. Ed made his way to Riza's office. He knocked on the door, " Lieutenant; it's Ed." he called through the door.

" Come in Ed." she called back.

Before Ed could say anything she looked up at him, " Let me take a guess, you can't find the Colonel?"

Ed sighed, " No. Maes told me to look here." He sat down on a chair, staring at the floor.

" I'm sorry I can't help you. The Colonel hasn't been here all day. " She apologized, glancing down at Black Hayate and finishing some papers.

Ed stood up, " All right thanks." He said, walking out the door without another word.

He checked the bar; he checked everywhere he could think of. Still no Roy to be found. Ed was about to give up. Then, he did give up. " Hmph. I don't need that bastard. I'll just go to Resembool." With that, Ed went to the train station, plotting revenge.

He had previously called Winry. So, when he arrived at Resembool she wasn't too surprised. She smiled and waved, " Hey Ed!"

Ed managed a smile, " Hey Winry. Where's Al?" He asked, walking over. He had just walked there from the train station.

Winry pointed to the house, " He's inside. Come on!" She said happily. Ed nodded and followed her inside. Oh and by the way, did I mention Al has his body back?

When they got inside the 14 year old version of Alphonse came running out of the other room, " Brother!", tackle hugging Ed. The hug nearly made Ed fall. Even now, Al was still just a bit taller than Ed.

Ed choked and smiled at his brother, " Nice to see you too Al!" A hint of sadness was in Ed's voice. He wasn't even in Resembool for 15 minutes and he missed Central.

xXx

After a few days at Resembool, Ed was getting tired of Winry too. Constantly asking him about what happened to make him come here and everything. It's about 2:00 in the afternoon now and Ed and Winry are fighting again.

" Will you just listen to me Ed?"

" Why should I!"

" I'm just try to help! You're even turning away from Alphonse!"

" Just leave me alone for three minutes and maybe I wouldn't be in such a foul mood!"

" Ed!"

" What!"

" Please, just _please _listen to me for _one minute_! "

Ed didn't reply. He stared at the grass they were standing on for quite a long time.

" Well?" Winry demanded. Her arms were folded across her chest. She wasn't ready to give up yet.

Ed scoffed and mumbled, " fine..."

Winry was slightly relieved, " Okay. Al and me are really worried Ed. You've never been like this before. Why, Ed? What happened, was it that bad?" It's funny. All it took was one more joke that Ed hated to send him over the edge.

Ed was quiet for a minute, " I don't really want to talk about it right now Winry. " That was it.

Winry sighed, " I should've known... Fine Ed. Stay here and sulk." She said, walking inside and leaving Ed there.

xXx

Inside, everything was quiet. Granny Pinako was playing cards with Al and the dog was asleep. Granny Pinako turned to face Winry, " So?" She asked, proceeding to beat Al at the game. The boy just sighed and dropped the rest of his cards on the table.

Winry pulled up a chair and sat down, " No luck. He listened to me, but he still wont say what's wrong."

Granny Pinako shuffled the cards and began dealing another round for her and Al, " Did you try calling the Colonel?"

" He's at work right now isn't he?"

" So?" Al added. " The Colonel will probably listen if it's about brother."

Winry thought for a minute, " You know Al, you're right. " She said, getting up and going over to the phone, " What's the number for Central Hq?"

xXx

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

" Good afternoon, Central Head quarters." Riza's voice said.

Winry swallowed hard, " Um, hello. It's Winry Rockbell. Could I please talk to Colonel Mustang?"

Riza laughed slightly, " Yes, please hold on."

Winry sighed, she wasn't yelled at XD

Soon, Roy's voice came over the phone, " Winry?" He asked.

" Colonel, I'm sorry were you busy?"

" No." he said, glancing at the pile of neglected paperwork, " What's wrong?"

" It's Ed. He came here, and now he won't talk to anyone. He wont even tell us what's wrong. He only listened to me once just now. Do you know anything?"

Roy smiled to himself as he realized that he needed Ed as much as Ed needed him. No matter what. " What time do you want me to come down there?" He asked, more interested than before.

Winry gasped in surprise, " You'll come down! Thanks Colonel! Could you come by after work?" She said happily.

Roy smirked, " Okay Winry. I'll be down after work then."

Winry's delighted laughter made Roy's day just a little better. She hung up the phone before Roy could say anything else. Roy hung up as well, preparing to finish the horrible paperwork.

Back at Resembool, Winry was beside herself, " Yes! Now Ed will have to listen! He cant say no to Roy, he never could!"

Al smiled at Winry, " So the Colonels coming?" He asked, once again being beaten at cards by Granny Pinako.

Winry nodded, " Yup! After work though! Should we tell Ed?"

Granny pinako shook her head, " No. With the mood he's in he'll probably yell at you, then run off." Wow, she hit the nail on the head as they say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's so fun to make readers wait in suspense! Anyway, sorry for updating so late. I also know that there was a bit of OOC-ness in there too. But please continue to read this ff, lemon or not XD Please review and tell me if you want me to attempt a lemon in here. The votes so far are: **Fluff: 10 Lemon: 4 **


	4. Chapter 4

Okies, I've decided that the votes for Fluff or Lemon/Smut will go on until the end of this week (( Saturday XP)) Anyway:

sliverfoxakavash- I apologize to you and the others with underscores in their names. For whatever reason, they don't show up when I update XP : Yeah, I hate waiting too, but family comes first... I can only update at night and early in the morning because of Dan... (( little bro... only 7...))

FullmetalMustang- Thanks again Paddy By the way, could you draw the crying scene out for me? I've seen you're work on Fanart and I really like your style The crying scene I'm talking about is in this chapter. The... : counts : 20th paragraph XP Please and Thank You

YuriYuki- I couldn't stop laughing as I typed it XP " So Ed, when the hell did you become Gay?" Actually, it was hard to not cry when I typed this...

Luckydenise88- Lemonyfulff doesn't sound bad at the moment actually. But like I said, the majority wins by Saturday.

Lets all cheer for a quick update! Yay:: hurts self in some way : Ack... okay, now that I've destroyed my throat... I'll put in all of your votes. Now, the score is: Fluff: 13 / Lemon: 8

Disclaimer: Nope. I have a cosplay Edo though : drags shaina behind her on a rope :

Shaina: Ack! I told you, I'm NOT trying to cosplay!

Amaya: In my mind, you're Edo. Now, shut up so they can read the update:: waves hello to readers :

Shaina:: glare :

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry paced in the kitchen, glancing at the clock every so often. It was already 6, and still no sign of the Colonel. Granny Pinako was still beating Al at cards. Al sighed in defeat, " Fine you win...again. One more round!"

" Fine Alphonse, but you're digging your own grave." Granny Pinako warned, dealing the cards again. " Winry, are you sure you don't want to play?" she asked.

Winry shook her head, staring out the window, " No thanks." She was watching Ed take his anger out on the ground, repeatedly kicking it with his flesh foot, only to continue pacing as she was.

Granny Pinako shrugged and began another game with Al. The sun was now beginning to set, casting a warm glow over the land. Winry could barely see the siluetted form of Ed's body pacing anymore.

xXx

Still no sign of Roy.

xXx

Winry gave up and sat next to Al, watching him play wrong move after wrong move. " Al, you can use that." she said, pointing to an Ace. Al looked from his Ace, to the two aces on the table. And in one triumphant move, actually beat Granny Pinako in a game. ( Don't ask what game they're playing...I just made something up.) As if that wasn't enough, the unmistakable shine of headlights became visible in the window.

Winry sprang up for her chair, " Colonel!" she said, running to the door. Alphonse followed, leaving Granny Pinako to clean up the cards. Ed wasn't paying attention. He didn't even bother looking at the car that had just pulled up. He had his back turned to the whole scene, watching the sun set with his usual pissed off look.

Roy stepped out of his car, shutting the door behind himself as he greeted Winry and Al. Roy knew Al had his body back, but this was his first time seeing him outside of the armor, " Nice to see you guys too. " he said, glancing over and noticing Ed. " Has he been standing ther eall day?" he asked.

Al nodded, " Yup. "

Winry agreed, " We came to the conclusion that you're the last thing we could think of to get him to talk."

Oh my, what surprises does this hold? Winry doesn't know much. Just that Ed moved in with the Colonel after Al moved to Resembool. Roy sighed, " Alright, I'll talk to him. " Roy said, once again glancing over. Ed was obviously not _listening _either, and if he was, he wasn't showing any signs of caring that Roy was there.

Winry nodded, " Thanks Colonel. We're going inside, it's cold. How the heck did Ed stay out here all day..." she mumbled the cold part. Al agreed with her and followed her inside to the warmth of the fireplace.

Roy walked over to Ed. Ed was now sitting on the grass, still staring at the disappearing sun. The young boy was curled up in almost a ball, hugging his legs as if for dear life. Roy couldn't help but notice a small tear roll down Ed's cheek. Roy stood next to Ed, casting a slight shadow over the boy. Ed looked up out of curiosity, then grimaced for doing so. " What the hell are you doing here..." he said, finding the grass interesting again.

Roy sat down next to him, " Ed, what's the matter. It's not too healthy to keep to yourself." There's that smart ass attitude...

Ed glared at him, " You should know."

Roy shrugged, " I don't recall Ed. But, why don't we just live for the present and forget about grudges, hm?"

Ed found the grass interesting again, not answering Roy.

Roy shook his head, " Do they know Ed? Is that the problem?"

Ed looked up at Roy, " No they don't know. Only Al knows. "

Roy wrapped his arm around Ed's shoulders, pulling him into a half hug, " Ed, are you worried about upsetting them?" he asked, moving the boys bangs aside so he could see him better. More small tears began to flow down Ed's cheeks. They were happy tears though. He considered himself the luckiest person in the world. He was with his best friend, his lover... his Roy. Ed flung his arms around the Colonel, crying harder now. The tears began flowing down his cheeks faster, making the Colonels shoulder become spotted with tears as well.

Ed clung to the Colonel tighter, " I-I'm sorry.." he managed to say in between bouts of crying. Roy had never seen Ed cry like this before. ( : sniff : omg... ) The boy was clinging to Roy for dear life, as if nothing else mattered. Ed continued, " I'm sorry Roy... I'm sorry for getting angry, I'm sorry for--" he was cut off.

" Shh, don't worry. It's fine." Roy said, gaining a comforting voice. Wrapped his arms around Ed, holding him close, " I'll never stop loving you Ed. No matter how many times we fight, remember that." This, caused Ed's tears to flow with renewed strength.

" I-I know.." Ed still wouldn't let Roy go. He didn't intend to either. Roy's shoulder was now as wet as a damp cloth. But, what's this? Roy's own tears of joy began to fall. Roy lifted the boys head and pulled him into a soft kiss. This time, it was just an , _"_ _I love you so much."_ kiss. None the less, it meant a lot. When the two pulled away from each other, Ed had that spark in his eyes that Roy longed to see. The spark that was part of the reason he fell in love with the boy. The tears were still there however.

Roy smiled, not smirked, _smiled_, " I love you too Ed. Are you okay?"

Ed nodded, though still leaning on Roy's shoulder.

Back in the house, Winry and Al were watching from a window. They seemed to love windows. Al wasn't surprised, he was sad. Even _he_ hadn't seen Ed this upset before. Well, Ed never showed it anyway. Winry however, was covered in her own tears, " E-ed..." she said quietly. She didn't care that Ed was gay right now. The Kodak moment had her too choked up. She walked away from the window, unable to stop herslef from crying, " That's so sad..." she said quietly again, walking to her room, " I'm going to bed early. I'll talk to Ed and Roy tomorrow."

Granny Pinako nodded, " Alright. " Al left as well, also going to bed early.

xXx

The next morning, everything was slightly more cheerful. Ed and Al were sitting at the table, talking with Roy and Winry was making breakfast. Winry set a timer and turned to Face Ed, " So Ed, when the hell did you become Gay?" she asked.

Ed sighed and shrugged, " Do you want an estimation or a specific date?"

Winry rolled her eyes, " It was a rhetorical question Ed.", a wooden spoon in hand.

Roy laughed, " When you first came to Central Hq, Ed?"

" Shut up."

" Fine geez..." Roy mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There I go again, leaving off at an odd place. I can just imagine an episode ending there, that's all. Sorry my updates have been so short. This was a climax, so I have an excuse! The excuse you ask? I was crying! Yes, I was crying it took me 15 minutes just to write the mushy part... anyway, Thanks reviewers, please continue to give me the support and advice I need I really do enjoy the reviews. I read them all, respond to them all, etc. Again, Yay for a fast update:: sniff : Ugh... still choked up...


	5. Authors Corner 1

**Authors Corner**

Okay, I've decided to post this for a number of different reasons.

First: I haven't updated in awhile

Second: I need to reply to these reviews for Chapter 4

Third: I want to update everyone on how the vote is going

Fourth: I want to talk about what I plan on writing soon

Fifth: I want to just, you know, talk XD

**Updates**

Okay, I HOPE to update Everlasting Love: The Flame Will Never Die updated sometime before Friday. If I don't keep my promise, you may all attack me with rabid hedgehogs... Anyway, I do have it started, it involves a feather in the beginning XD No, bad perverts! Stop those nasty thoughts! Lemon is still undecided! Sorry I haven't updated in what, two weeks now? Oi, sorry... : curses self out in French :

**Replies**

RyukoGirl: Yay! Almost a fluff expert Thanks for your support, I know I've probably let you down a bit by not updating. Sorry!

Elric-Chan: Thanks for the Fluff vote! Fluff is winning so far, so you might get more fluff, hopefully better than Chapter 4 XD Anywho, thanks again!

Yuri Yuki: Sadly, I was too lazy to make him be a smart ass and say, " Sometime around June."

Luckydenise88: Lol, another lemon vote, alrighty. I have written lemon before, I just don't know if I'm okay with them going on Fan Fiction, just because I'm self conscious. I don't really think I'm a good writer, but, I'm not the one who has to read it XD Actually, you guys don't have to either... Oh crap I'm rambling again...

silver fox aka vash: Thanks Thats what I think fluff should be, cute, sometimes emotional, and humorous I haven't really thought of anything funny to happen. But Kara-Chan thought about a cat fan fiction that she wants me to write, though I think she'd be better at writing it. More rambling...

**Fluff vs. Smutt**

The almost final votes are: **Fluff- 18 Smutt- 15 ** I have been making my friends vote, as well as you people on Fan Fiction and those on other sites that I go on. Keep voting please!

**Fan Fictions**

As you probably know, I'm into a lot of different anime's and mangas. Here are some Fan Fictions I _plan _on writing. They're even a bit organized

1.) An InuYasha fic for Kara-Chan! She's a huge fan of the show : cough : Miroku : cough : Anyway, it'll be a normal fan fic with a bit of humor, etc. She told me to choose a plot that I normally use for rping, so, here is the plot:****Naraku has made two new reincarnations; Kiora and Miara. They look like young children at first. The two reincarnations each have a separate power: Fire and Ice. They call Naraku " Father " because they are still very confused about why they are here, and how they got here. Naraku sends them out to get InuYasha, and the jewel shards as well. Can the gang make them see that what they're doing is wrong and that their " father " is bad? Or will they all be destroyed by these confused twins?

2.) A Fullmetal Alchemist fic. Sorry, not RoyxEd, or any pairing for that matter. Here is the plot: There were thought to be only seven sins existing as Homunculi, but there are more. Grief, Jealousy, Pain, Bravery, and Caring. What will the young Elrics, along with the rest of their friends, have to do to stop these menaces: End of Plot: I know, this goes off of the FMA plotline a bit, but bear with me, its a fan fic!

3.) A Fruits Basket fan fic! Woot! This will be totally KyoxTohru! Squee! They're meant for each other, no? I don't have a plot planned for this one yet, bit its slowly forming in my brain!

**Ramblings**

My favorite part of this thing, MY CORNER! WOOT! Ahem, sorry about that XD. Lemme just talk about myself, and a few odd things that have happened to me. I'm a girl, I'm 15, I'm in Grade 8, and that's all you need to know! I got held back in kindergarten, oh well... I'm half French Canadian, Half, normal person. I speak both French and English fluently. Ha! Didn't know I was French did ya? Tis why I hate " kindergarten " aka, French Class...

Lemme just say, NEVER EAT A PICKLE AND WALK AT THE SAME TIME! Its HORRIBLE for your balance, health, and your ever valuable, SANITY! That's how I fell down the stairs, broke my arm, and nearly choked on the pickle...

Well, I'm pretty much done talking... talk to you all again when I update!

Chao! ( bye! )

- Samz


	6. Chapter 5

Oi, let the hedgehogs feast... Sorry! We've been doing a bunch of GEPA Prep. crap in school. Anyway, at long last, here's the 5th Chapter! Also, Fluff won the vote, sorry Smut Lovers! You guys, may attack me with anything you want. I will prepare by putting a pot on my head, shin guards on my ankles, wrist guards on my arms, and pillows on my front and back. Oh, and don't forget the wooden spoon! SPOON!

Disclaimer: There's no yaoi, there's no odd messages at the end of each episode saying: Made By Kyoushu Amaya. So guess what? FMA is not mine!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Ed had opened up to Roy that night, their relationship had never been the same. Ed and Roy talked more, they even made a point to _try _not to piss each other off ( mainly a rule for Roy...).

Today was no different. Roy was signing the usual stack of paperwork and Ed sat on the couch, playing with a feather he'd found outside. The samll, yet entertaining feather intrigued the boy. Up and down, up and down, every so often landing on Ed's nose, making him sneeze. Roy shook his head, " Edward, what could possibly be so interesting about watching that feather?"

" I dunno.." The blonde replied, nearly sneezing again as the feather landed. It was possible that Ed was just comfortable on the couch. He was laying down on his back, his hands were rested lazily behind his head and his feet barely reached the end of the couch. Roy shook his head and continued to sign the dreaded papers.

About an hour later...

" Pssssssst! "

" ... "

" Psssssssssst! Roy!"

" mm..."

" Guess what?"

" What Edward?"

" HI!" The boy shouted, it almost echoed in the room.

Roy flinched at the sudden shout, " Ed, why are you so upbeat?"

" I dunno."

" That's not the answer I was looking for. Anyway, what time is it?" The Colonel asked, putting his pen down and lounging back in his chair. Roy had lost track of the time, it had gotten quiet. Roy couldn't help but wonder where the feather was either.

Ed looked at the small clock, " It's about 5. " Ed now sat cross legged on the couch, looking at Roy with childish eyes. Ed had obviously had a burst of energy. Perhaps it was from playing with the feather...

Roy sighed in relief and stretched, " All right then, lets start getting ready to leave." Ed nodded and looked around for his red jacket, which was nowhere in sight at the moment. Roy neatly put the finished paperwork in a stack on his desk, " Edward, go get Riza for me and tell her _most _of the paperwork is done."

Ed did a sort of salute just out of being a smart ass and stood up, " Sure thing Colonel Bastard."

Roy ignored that comment and got his own jacket. He shut his office door behind him, locked it, and waited for Ed to return. When Ed came back he had a slight look of triumph on his face, " Well, she was pleased. She said she wants to see it tomorrow. "

Roy nodded and walked out of the building, Ed on his heels.

Ed's mood became normal once more on the car ride home. He sulked in the seat, " Roy..."

" Yes?"

" Was I annoying?"

Roy looked over and down at Ed, " Well, you were a bit hyper Ed. But, that doesn't mean I found you annoying."

Ed scoffed and shifted his position, " Fine, whatever you say."

Roy was concerned now, " What's wrong? Why're you so pissed off?" Ed didnt answer. he just sulked more until they got home. Then, he was happy again, strange. The small blonde literally bounced out of the car and through the front door, he made his way to the couch, bounced, and landed with a sigh.

" Ed?" Roy asked, taking his jacket off and feeling the boys forehead, " Are you okay?"

Ed shooed him away, " I'm fine Roy, geez."

Roy shrugged it off and went into the bedroom, " I'm going to bed early Ed, good night." he called. Ed nodded in reply and sat on the couch for a bit longer, plotting. Oh yes, the small blonde had indeed used being hyper as an excuse to plot.

Roy was half asleep, _half_ when Ed came in around 10. Ed snuck up behind him, " unnoticed ", and tackle hugged him, " HI ROY! " Roy jumped slightly, laughing when Ed began staring at him.

" Ugh, Ed, I was almost asleep. What's wrong?" Roy asked, turning around to face the young blonde. Ed shrugged, flopping lazily on his side of the bed. Roy shook his head, " Ed, you _are_ strange. " Ed laughed a little bit before, out of the blue, hugging Roy tightly.

The young blonde snuggled up against Roy, and sarcastically said, " Hmph, bastard."

Roy smiled and returned the hug, " Love you too brat." Heh, brat. That's a new one. Soon they fell asleep, Ed curled up against Roy and Roy, well, just being himself. I'll leave it at that...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, THIS was short. I'll add onto this once I post my new ff for Fruits Basket. For you Fruba smut fans, I PROMISE that there'll be some action between Tohru and Kyo! Ha! I've prepared that scene for copying and pasting! Anyway, if you wanna yell at me, yell. If you wanna compliment me, compliment. If you wanna flame, I don't care. : hits arm on desk : Oh shit! That hurt!


End file.
